Mirror Image
by famouslyunknown
Summary: logan comes back to the mansion and meets the twins... what does he do when one of them is so much like him... there is hardcore attraction and hardcore irritation
1. Chapter 1

Ok so since my other X-Men fic wasn't all that huge of a success (as in very VERY few people read it

and the one person who commented on it suggested a beta [which btw I need cuz I don't have one and if you are willing or know someone who might be please message me :)]) I figured I'd give this story line a try. So please please please comment for me and tell me what you think! Remember reviews = me being happy, which in turn = more frequent and longer updates :) so now onto the story... well sorta...

* * *

Necessary info:

Year = 2020

Teachers = English is taught by Scott

Math is taught by Bobby

History is taught by Remy

Science is taught by Beast

Gym is taught by Peter

Home Economics is taught by Ange

Art is taught by Rogue

Ethics is taught by Ororo

Music is taught by Kitty

Self Defense/Danger Room is taught by Elle

Ages/Couples = Scott [34] / Kitty [27] ~engaged

Bobby [28] / Rogue [28] ~engaged

Beast [38] / Ororo [35] ~married

Peter [29] / Ange [24] ~engaged

Remy [30] single

Elle [24] single

Professor [56] single

Other Important Info = So basically the professor no longer teaches because, well, I couldn't come up with enough classes to be able to give him one so he just heads the school and handles the political end of things.

Also I'm sure you all know what everyone but Ange and Elle look like so here's their descriptions... both of them are about 5'3'' and petite (think size 4) and have hair down to their waist and they have slight southern accents. Ange's hair is blonde and she has light blue eyes while Elle's hair is red with grey eyes. Basically they look EXACTLY the same except for their hair and eye colors. (there is a pic in my profile of what I think they kinda look like).

Rogue got control of her powers when she was 22 so she no longer has the need to cover up or worry about touching people.

Imagine X3 didn't happen and totally and completely disregard X-Men Origins cuz otherwise Remy would be ancient and he's sorta vital to the plan I have right now but probably not how you're thinking. So Jean never came back as the Phoenix and killed the Professor and Scott, the professor never had to switch bodies and Ororo never had to take over the school. Logan left with leads from the professor after Jeans death that eventually let him get his memory back and now 10 years later he is returning to the mansion. Throughout his absence he has kept in touch with Ororo and Rogue so he knows about the twins moving in and teaching but not their powers or what they look like (come on, let's face it, if you only got to talk to him for a little bit once a week or sometimes less you are not going to be going into serious detail about other people).

Ok so now onto the story for real (sorry but that info really was vital to the story)

* * *

As he made his was down the driveway he wondered what everyone looked like. 10 years can do a lot to a person, not that he knew from personal experience of course, because he was still exactly the same as he had been when he left 10 years ago. Hell, he was exactly the same as when he woke up face down in the snow in Canada 15 years earlier then that. And if the info the Professor had provided him with hadn't panned out he wouldn't know for sure that he had looked the same for almost a century before that, but he would have guessed as much. Reaching the garage he shook his head to clear it and killed the engine. He sat on the bike for a moment taking in the sights and smells that were home. Finished with reminiscing he started to get off his bike just as another bike came flying past him. The rider hit the front break and spun the back tire 180 degrees so they were facing him. He couldn't make out who it was, as the rider was wearing a helmet, so on instinct he popped his claws and crouched into a fighting stance not knowing if this person was friend or foe. The rider swung a leg over the side of the bike and pulled the helmet off shaking out her long red hair.

"You're in my spot." she drawled as she hung her helmet on the handle bars, seemingly unconcerned with the large man in front of her brandishing his ademantium claws menacingly. "Relax Fido I ain't gunna hurt you." When he pulled his claws in she walked up to him and ran her finger from his shirt collar down to his belt buckle. She hooked her finger under the buckle jerking his hips to hers with surprising strength and whispered, "Well, not unless you ask me real nice." and with that she walked past him. Just before she opened the door she looked over her shoulder and called back, "Next time park elsewhere or your bike won't fair so well."

Logan could do nothing but stare after her and pray she was one of those new teachers that Ro and Marie had told him about rather then an underage student. Once his body had calmed down enough that he could walk comfortably again he made his way to the door. Just as he reached for the doorknob the door opened and a giggling girl slammed into him hard enough to knock him over. Seconds before he hit the ground he felt her grab his arm and pull him back into a standing position. A quick glance at her face told him two things, one it was no hardship for her to counteract his 450 pound frame from its fall and two she looked almost exactly the same as the woman who had almost ran him down not 2 minutes earlier, but he couldn't place what the difference was.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry." the girl said to him and then turned to the man behind her that Logan had only just noticed. "See that's why you shouldn't chase me in the house. I'll end up hurting someone." turning her attention back to Logan she said, "I hope I didn't hurt you, are you ok? I'm Ange by the way."

"No you didn't hurt me, I'm fine. Somethings different about you, what is it?"

"Oh I must have hit you harder then I thought. Here sit down for a sec-" she was cut off by the man.

"Honey, he's probably talking about Elle. I just saw her running down to the danger room when we were leaving the kitchen. I don't know if you remember but I'm Peter." the man said shaking his hand.

"Yeah I remember, I'm Logan." he said directing the last part of the sentence to Ange. "So you're one of the twins then. Ro told me about you two, didn't mention how strong you were though."

"I'm not really that strong Peter is stronger then I am. So is Elle for that matter. I'm telekinetic, so it wasn't really my physical strength that helped me pull you up."

"Gotcha, So if you're telekinetic what is you're sister?"

"We'll I'm telekinetic and telepathic, and Elle has incredible strength, is damn near invulnerable and can fly." Ange responded smiling. "I'd tell you that you could go watch her train but the professor want to speak with you in his office. It was nice meeting you, Logan." She grabbed Peters hand and the two of them made their way to the back yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so as of right now I still have no reviews but I like this story line so I'm gunna keep going with it... so here goes and btw I own nothing I forgot to say that b4... oh and I'm sorry but Remy wont be speaking in third person cuz its just a pet peeve I have and rogue is gunna be referred to as Marie cuz in my story when she gained control of her skin she told everyone her name and beast will be referred to as hank cuz well I feel weird having him be the only one going by his X-Men name... on with the story...

* * *

Logan made his way down the hallways as he went to see the professor, occasionally nodding at familiar faces. Without knocking he pushed open the door to the professors office. Xavier smiled at him warmly and motioned for him to sit down. "How have you been Logan. Everything went well I take it.?"

"Yeah Chuck it went well. But I'm done now, I know everything I need to and I'd like to come back. Permanently that is."

"Of course you may Logan. Although I'm afraid someone else has taken over your old danger room teaching sessions. But may hap the two of you could work together. Two perspectives and types of fighting can only help us too improve." there was a moment of silence which Logan could only assume ment he was speaking telepathically to someone and he was deemed correct when Xavier started speaking again. "She will be here in just a minute, but I must ask you to refrain from your usual commentary as she has quite the temper."

"If this girl will be so easily offended maybe she shouldn't be teaching self defense. An emotional fighter is a sloppy fighter."

"I am most definitely not an emotional fighter Fido. Hell under normal circumstance I only run on 3 emotions." said a low familiar voice from behind him to the left, and he spun around to face her.

"And what emotions exactly are those?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest smirking in amusement at her. He didn't know why he was surprised that she was the danger room coach. Hadn't her sister just said that she was abnormally strong, but then strong didn't necessarily mean good. He hoped she had at least some skill or training the team was going to be hell. Yet despite his doubts he had no problem admiring her beauty. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing black capri workout pants and a black tank top. She had a lithe little body, enough muscle that you could tell she worked out but not so much that you had to wonder about drugs, add to that a generously sized chest and a tiny waist that flared gently out into hips and she was gorgeous enough to make any man stand up and take notice.

"Normal, pissed off and horny." she replied mirroring his actions, crossing her arms and leaning back against the bookcase. She gave him a thorough once over and, apparently satisfied with what she saw, smirked back at him. "But then from what Marie has told me you're not gunna believe I can protect my own ass, let alone teach others to do the same, without me proving it."

"She's right. Just because you are strong doesn't mean you know what the hell you're doing out there on the battle field."

"Been asking around about me already? Aw honey you didn't have to." she started walking towards him with a gentle swing of her hips. When she reached him she rested one hand on the center of his chest leaned into his ear and whispered, " Anything you want to know, just ask me."

Acting on instinct he grabbed her waist and pulled her until she was flush against his body and had to stand on the tips of her toes. He leaned down, nuzzled her neck inhaling her sent and whispered, "Yeah but will you answer me?"

The hand not pressed up against his chest made its way up his neck and into his hair and turned his head so his forehead was pressed against hers. "Of course I'll answer." then before he even realized what was going on she headbutted him. She pushed him back into the wall and slammed the heal of her hand into his stomach. He grabbed her hand as she went to pull away and growled. Using the arm he had in his hand and was pulling towards him she lifted her elbow and caught him in the jaw. His other hand came up and grabbed her throat and pushed her till she was under him on the ground in the middle of Charles' office. Not put off she wrapped her legs around his waist, she then pushed with her free arm and pulled with the arm he was holding. Suddenly Logan was under her and her hand was on his throat exerting more force then he thought possible and he passed out.

When he came to less then 2 minutes later it was to find her crouched next to him leaning over him with a smile on her face. Without thinking his fist was crashing into the side of her face. She looked stunned for a half a second before she laughed stood and offered him a hand up. He grudgingly accepted her hand and asked, "What the hell was that?"

"Rule one, don't fight fair. Give no warning and just go for it. Usually rule two is don't hold back, but I figured since you just got back Wheels didn't want you out of commission for however long it took you to heal if I went all out. Though damn you do pack a hell of a punch Fido." she said with a lopsided grin on her face as she sat on the corner of Xavier's desk.

"Are you satisfied that Devil is more then qualified for the position she has held for four years now?" Charles asked amused despite himself knowing that the only way these two would ever get along was if they respected one another. And respect for them held a different meaning then most, to them is was the ability to stand up and defend oneself and others.

"Devil? Peter said your name was Elle." he asked her.

Still smiling she shrugged, "Our mom had a weird sense of humor. Ange's real name is Angel. I guess our mother judged us based on looks. Ange has always had blue eyes and blonde hair, now me not so much. When I was born my eyes were so dark they were basically black and my hair was red. Obviously my eyes have toned down to a light gray but I've still got the red hair."

"Do you sprout horns? What about wings for your sister?" Logan laughed at his joke.

"Hah hah. Right cause I've never heard that before." she responded no where near as amused as he was.

"Logan why don't you go get settled in, because Elle has a class to get to." Xavier interrupted before their discussion could go any farther.

"Is it the same room?"

"It is but you now have a roommate. His name is Remy." after hearing this Elle began to laugh. Not the slight chuckles she had been doing up until this point. A full arms around your belly, hard to breath laugh.

Before he could ask what was so funny she spoke up, "Oh this I so have to see come on Fido this is gunna make my day." she waved goodbye to Charles as she dragged Logan out of the room.

"And you know where my room is how?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow when she stopped in front of his door.

"I'm good friends with the swamp rat." with that she dropped to one knee and pulled something from her back pocket and in a matter of a few seconds she had the lock picked and stood back up putting her tools away in one smooth motion that spoke of her familiarity with the process. He raised the other eyebrow and she merely shrugged as she opened the door. She pulled him down just as something exploded over their heads. "Christ Remy!" she shouted as she stood back up and walked into the room. "What the hell was that? If I had been someone else you'd have blown their fucking head off." clearly this was her 'pissed emotion'.

"Non, I wouldn't have 'blown their head off' as you so eloquently put it. Maybe knocked them out and broken their nose." said a tall man with a heavy southern accent who was standing by one of the beds.

"You fucking little shit, you know not to pull that crap!" she continued on as if he hadn't spoken.

"Ah chere, the only people in this here house who know how to pick locks are you and me. I was already in here and if it was you I figured you'd have ducked in time and if not it wouldn't have damaged you too much."

"So it's ok if I'm a little damaged?"

"Non non, but I knew you'd move in time. And if it hadn't been you at the door then it was not a friend of ours."

"Listen bub that was stupid as hell. If it was an enemy they wouldn't have picked the lock they'd have just broken the damn door down." Logan said.

"Exactly. By the way Rems this is Logan he's gunna be your new roommate." she said.

"Roommate? ROOMMATE! I cannot bring women home if I have a roommate." Remy shrieked.

"Guess you'll have to stop being a man whore then huh, swamp rat?"

"You planned this! Mon amore all you have to do is say the word and I am all yours." Remy practically cooed as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. Elle turned so she was still facing him with his arm still around her and gave him a hard shove onto the bed. "If you wanted me in bed chere all you had to do was ask."

"Take a cold shower swamp rat." Elle said with a laugh as she turned back to Logan.

"So you do know my name."

"Huh?" she cocked her head to the side confused.

"You keep calling me Fido, thought it was cause you didn't know my name. But you introduced me to your friend as Logan so you obviously do know my name." Logan said.

"Oh hah hah. I have nicknames for everyone. Fido seemed to fit you."

"Everyone, huh?"

"Mhmm. Why you don't believe me? You heard me call Professor Xavier Wheels earlier didn't you? And Remy swamp rat?"

"Yeah." he said thoughtfully. "So what are everyone's nicknames?"

"You want me to list everyone's nicknames?" she asked incredulously. "How about u give me names and I'll tell you what I call them."

He nodded his head, "Seems fair. What do you call Scott?"

"One Eye."

"I've been known to call him that or scooter." he said with a smile as she laughed. "What about Bobby?"

"Ice pop. What do you call him?" she asked him in return as she sat on his bed next to him and then laid back.

"Ice pick. Marie?"

"Super girl."

"Kitty?"

"Miss Priss. Fitting don't you think? As fun as this is," she sat up. "I really do need to get to class."

"Mind if I join you?" he stood next to her.

"If you think you can keep up." with that she was out off the room followed closely by Logan. In the elevators both of them were anxious to be out, as neither liking being in an enclosed space suspended in midair by rope. As soon as the doors opened to the subbasement the two of them were out. Walking into the danger room Elle called out, "Who's not here?"

"Ange, Peter, and Remy." Ororo answered her.

"Fine the everyone in case you don't know or remember this is Logan. Logan this is Ororo, Kitty, Scott, Bobby, Marie and Hank." she said pointing to each one in turn. Soon he was surrounded by everyone as they welcomed him back. Suddenly the door opened again and two people rushed in.

"Glad you made it Ange, Peter. Logan this is Ange and Peter. Guys this is Logan."

"We've met." the three of them said at once.

"Ah gotcha they were the ones who told you about my powers." Elle stated as Ange made her way over to Elle and hugged her.

"Well Elle someone had to warn him or he might have tried to fight you."

"Been there, done that, knocked him out, got the t-shirt." Elle said with a smile. Everyone around chuckled nervously knowing Logan's temper but all he did was smirk.

"Don't worry next time I'll take you down." Logan said calmly.

Nodding Elle sent him a sexy smirk. "Ok guys lets get to work!"

* * *

leave me reviews please... tell me what you think... please and thank you!


End file.
